Field of Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to analyzing documents, and more specifically to ways of analyzing documents to predict outcomes for documents posted on a computer network.
Description of The Related Art
Many documents are posted on a computer network with the desired objective of inducing responses to the document from certain types of readers. For example, a recruiting document is written with the objective of inducing qualified applicants to fill a job vacancy. The outcomes of a document are characteristics of reader responses to the document and are indicative of whether the document will achieve its objective. For example, outcomes of the recruiting document may include the number of applicants or the proportion of qualified applicants, both of which are indicative of whether the document will achieve its objective of filing a job vacancy with a qualified applicant. Therefore, it is advantageous to tailor and optimize the document before posting the document to induce desired outcomes that will help the document achieve its objective. However, it is difficult for a document author to know which types of outcomes the document will produce before it is posted on the network.